Life or Death
by NCISforensicslab
Summary: Abby has an incident in the lab that puzzles the whole NCIS team. Can they figure it out before Abby dies? Find out in Life or Death
1. Stalker Danger

_NCIS Lab_

Abby walked into her lab, as is usual for her morning routine, looked around to see if everything was there. Everything seemed in order. She walked over to the computer and pulled up the assignment that Gibbs had given her the day before. She checked her inbox and found a message from an unknown person. Before she opens the message, she reaches for the phone and calls Tony.

"Hello, Abby, got anything on the case?" Tony answered.

"Well….Not really I called for a different reason, I have an email in my inbox that is from an unknown person. I haven't tried a trace yet. What should I do Tony?" She asked him.

"I think you should try the trace. I'll call Gibbs and see what he says but whatever you do, do not open the email. You hear me DO NOT OPEN THE EMAIL." Tony yelled at her.

Ziva looked at Tony and said "Do you really need the phone? I think she can hear you in the lab."

Tony hung up the phone "Ha ha Ziva, very funny." Tony picked up the phone and called Gibbs. Meanwhile down in the lab Abby ran the trace on the email but came up with the email originating from her computer. She was confused but she ignored the email and started processing the evidence. As she was going through the list and matching up the evidence with the tag she noticed that a the bullet that killed Petty Officer Jeremy was missing. Immediately she called Ducky

"Hello, this is Dr. Mallard." Ducky answered.

"Ducky, its Abby, are you sure you sent me all the evidence for Petty Officer Jeremy?"

"Yes, I had Palmer take it up that is everything our officer had on him and the bullet that killed him. Why do you ask?"

"Because the bullet is missing from the evidence….oh my god I think someone broke into the lab. First the email originating from my computer and the missing evidence. Someone is trying to get us off their tails. Hmm I wonder-"

Ducky interrupted her "Abby, slow down. What email, and there is evidence missing?"

"Yes, the bullet is missing and this morning I found an email in my inbox, that when I ran a trace on it the results told me I sent it to myself, but the time doesn't match up. The time received said it was sent at around 5 this morning but I didn't get into the lab till 7."

"Hmm, have you call Anthony yet?"

"Yes he was the first person I called and he told me not to open it."

"Good idea. How about I send Palmer up to keep you company."

"Thanks but no thanks Ziva said she would come down- Gibbs is here so I better talk to him."

" Yes do that. Call me when you have an answer."

Abby hung up the phone and turned to Gibbs. She pulled up the inbox, and showed him the message, still unopened. " This is what I got this morning"

"Open it" The silver haired man answered. Abby opened it. The message read as:

Abigail,

I know your wondering how this got here, first you will try a trace, then dust the keyboard for fingerprints, and finally call the team. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. Don't come looking for me or I'll have to take a dangerous step. Good luck in finding what's missing.

"What does this mean Gibbs? I have a stalker?" The Goth asked.

"I don't know, Abs we will have to wait and find out." Gibbs replyed


	2. Oh no

_Bullpen_

Gibbs walks in the bullpen, Tony glances up at him "Morning Boss"

"DiNozzio I want you down in the lab with Abby now and don't leave her alone ever. She is being stalked and I want constant surveillance on her lab. Tony, Abby is not to go back to her apartment, she is to stay with you." He said while settling down at his desk,

" Shouldn't McGoo do this, after all he is Abby boyfriend." Tony whined.

" No, I want you to do this. Gives you and Abs some time to get over whatever is in your past."

"She won't forgive me I tried."

Ziva piped up from her desk, "Try harder"

"Exactly, Try harder" Gibbs told the Italian. Grumbling Tony went over to the elevator, before he hit the button Gibbs said, "Grab Abby her morning Caf-Pow, I told her you would bring it down"

_NCIS Lab_

Abby turned as Tony walked in with her drink, with a brisk thank you, she grabbed the Caf-Pow and took a drink, _Ahh better now I can think _Tony briskly walked over to the futon and sat down settling in for his duty of Abby guarding "you don't have to do this you know I can take care of myself." Her normally cheerful voice had a tone that was harsh.

" I know you can take care of yourself, you obviously showed me that in New Orleans, but Gibbs will have my neck if something happens to you" He replied keeping his voice neutral, but inside he was ripping apart. To make it worse, McGee walked in with a file, kissed Abby's cheek, and sweetly said " Here are the files for the victim"

Just as sweetly, with no hint of the harshness she used with Tony, she replied, "okay thanks cutie." McGee's ears flushed red.

Just to annoy the hell out of McGee, Tony sarcastically said, " Rule 12 McLover. Do I need to tell Gibbs?"

"Tell me what?" Gibbs said. McGee jumped back guiltily.

"McGeek over here is breaking Rule 12, during shift" Tony said smartly, shocked when Gibbs hand snapped out and whapped him upside his head. "What was that for?"

"Like you haven't broken Rule 12. If I remember right you and Ziva were caught in the record room making out like it was the end of the world?" McGee said. _Shit_ was Tony's only though, as he flashed back to that day.

_NCIS Record room: __4 months ago_

Ziva and Tony were suppose to be looking for records on a Lieutenant Brandon Bowen. Well they looked for the first ten minutes. Ziva's arm kept brushing on Tony's, He felt the passion flowing through them. Setting the file and a note saying they left, Tony pulled Ziva over to a reclusive area, what was nicknamed the Crypt, because rarely anyone went over there. Slowly, he started undressing Ziva, first went the shirt, Tony, kissing the breasts as he bared them. Vaguely he heard a ripping of cloth, Ziva had ripped his shirt off. From there he unbuttoned her jeans, knowing she was ready, he knew he was. His hardened cock was straining against his pants. Relief flooded him as Ziva pulled down his pants. He kissed up her chest till he reached her neck and nibbled the skin there. She moaned in pleasure, and about yelled when he slowly entered her. Thrusting he built the tempo and she rocked with him, moments from the climax, he heard a clearing of a throat. Looking up, he saw Gibbs and McGee. Ziva hadn't noticed and kept rocking. She stifled a yell as she was pushed over the edge, Tony's shocked expression turned to pleasure as he ejaculated. Ziva threw her head back, and moaned. She caught a glimpse of Gibbs and immediately froze.

_Present_

"DiNozzio? Anthony?" Tony snapped to the present as his head jerked forward.  
"Sorry boss" Tony stood up and stretched. He walked up to the break room and grabbed a Coke. Walking downstairs to the lab, he ran into Palmer. Without an apology he walked down to Abby's lab. He had fucked up that day and he knew it. He walked into the lab to see the Goth and Israeli discussing something urgently. Knowing better than to interrupt he walked over to the futon and sat down. Ziva started yelling at Abby " You knew all this time but you didn't care to tell either me or him"

"You told me not to tell him the results" Abby answered.

Tony decided to intervene before the girls started throwing fists, walking up to them, he asked "what's wrong?" At the same times the girls replied "it's none of your business" came from Ziva, and Abby squealed " your gonna be a father"


	3. What's Next

_NCIS Lab_

Tony looked at Abby, "I'm gonna be a what?"

"Your gonna be a dad." Abby understood Tony's disbelief, she didn't believe it herself when the positive came up on the computer.

"Wh-who is the girl pregnant with my child?" At this Ziva slapped him across his cheek, and started crying. "Ziva?" Ziva walked over to the couch.

"I'll be fine alone for a few minutes. Go make sure she is okay " Abby said and turned back to her computer. Tony walked over to the couch. Before he sat down next to Ziva she got up and walked back over to Abby, looking out the window he saw a figure with a gun, running across the room, he shoved Abby down and pushed Ziva as the window shattered. He felt a searing pain in his back. The force of the bullet knocked him down to the ground.

Ziva crawled under the desk with Abby. " What happened? Why is Tony on the ground, bleeding? Oh My God he has been shot. He saved our lives" Quickly Ziva ran over to Tony and rolled him over. He saw her and whispered "I love you Zee" before he passed out. Abby was already running up the stairs. Ziva kept a constant monitor on Tony's pulse.

_Bullpen_

Abby ran into the bullpen yelling for Gibbs. Gibbs looked at her "What's wrong Abby?"

She responded, "Tony has been shot." Before she finished both Gibbs and McGee had grabbed there guns and raced down to the lab.

_Lab_

By the time the two guys reached the lab, Ziva was crying again. Her hands were covered in blood and Tony wasn't looking so well. Gibbs quickly started snapping out orders. "McGee call 911. Abby," Abby had just run into the room " get Ducky now. Ziva how is he, and what happen?"

McGee called 911 and Abby ran to Autopsy as Ziva started saying " His pulse is weakening, but I was talking to Abby and he ran over and shove both of us down and took the bullet that was meant for me and Abby." She left out that she was pregnant and that was why she was talking to Abs in the first place.

Ducky quickly took over looking over Tony, " He need a blood transfusion and surgery, transfusion I can do here if someone's blood type matches, but the surgery needs to be done at the hospital."

Ziva quickly rolled up the sleeve of her shirt " My blood type matches" Ducky pulled out a tube that had needles attached to both ends. He inserted the needles into one of Ziva's arteries and one of Tony's veins. Shortly, blood was flowing from Ziva to Tony. Ducky took the needles out about 5 minutes later.

About 10 minutes later, the EMS came in and took Tony to the Ambulance on a stretcher. Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and Ziva, still covered in Tony's blood, followed the ambulance to the hospital.

At the hospital, the nurse took Tony's vitals, and wheeled him into surgery. Ziva ran in and asked for Tony. The nurse gave her a puzzled look, considering the blood and she looked kinda panicked, and said there was no Tony. Gibbs came in. " She means Anthony DiNozzio just arrived with a gunshot wound."

"Are either of you relatives?" She asked. That was a good as a yes for Ziva. She flashed her badge and said, " Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS, Where is Tony"

The Nurse said, " he just went into Surgery, I will notify you when he reaches recovery." Ziva nodded and let Gibbs walk her back the Waiting room. From there he had Abby take her to the bathroom to get washed up. The whole time Ziva was in a trance, she wouldn't talk or anything, and her movements , if at all, were jerky and sudden. When Abby asked about this Gibbs told her its just shock. "She will snap out of it soon"


End file.
